


夏日的最后一天 Last Day of Summer

by stipethom



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 一个超自然小故事





	夏日的最后一天 Last Day of Summer

*

 

那个夏天，我失去了一样重要的东西。因为我还只是个男孩儿，妈妈就觉得搬家会使我好受一点。我们从Bootle举家迁到了这儿，落脚在一栋红砖搭建的小别墅里，背后是一条潺潺的小河。

在河的对岸，是一条弯弯扭扭的马路。沿着马路，可以抵达加油站和熟食店。越过加油站，就能到达镇上了。

在河的这一侧，有两三栋房子，大都带着尖角阁楼，被花园和篱笆簇拥。和我们的房子挨得最近的一栋，差一点就要和我们分享花园。他们家的小孩踢球踢到了我们的花坛里，让我爸爸很不高兴，虽然他不负责花坛的打理。我爸爸在Marsh Lane的Brunswick和星期日联赛的Merton Villa当教练，尽管他麾下尽是些业余球员，大家干得都很卖力。他们痛恨其余的球会，甚至于对做出不利判罚的裁判也抱有相等的敌意。

爸爸说，如果我踢得好，明年就能让我踢主力前锋。我爸爸是埃弗顿球迷，我也是埃弗顿球迷，但是镇上的姑娘和小伙子里没什么埃弗顿球迷，连关心足球的人都寥寥。每逢周五晚上的饮酒作乐，人人都兴致勃勃地聊着我听都没听说过的人名和地名，让我觉得自己是从外星球来的人，假装阅读酒吧的菜单像阅读一本地图册。

爸爸遇到老朋友，总会多喝几杯。喝醉了，就伏在吧台上，胡须一抖一抖，令人肃然起敬。我一个人走回家，边走边幻想马路对面住着一个和我一模一样的男孩，唯一不同在于他拥有一辆马力十足的摩托车。跨上摩托车，整个小镇就迅速模糊成了一个点，你甚至不明白自己身处何方，就已经在呼啦啦地飞翔。傍晚，妈妈在闷热的厨房里往烤鸡上抹酱料，把每一个房间仔仔细细地扫洒除尘，仿佛每一块地毯、每一张木椅都是她的心肝宝贝。等到我将运动鞋扔进洗衣篮时，炉子里已经飘来了喷香。

听了我一天的故事后，妈妈往往要品头论足一番。好几次，她听得太入迷，差点把洗碗的海绵布和点心一起塞进烤箱里。她有一次提议道，我应该把先发生的放在前头，后发生的放在后头。然而，我就喜欢想到什么就说什么，听者往往弄不清什么在前，什么在后。妈妈认为这是一个有趣的习惯，她善良的灵魂时时为我祷告，希望我能够按照自己的心意生活下去，就像爸爸一样。

这一天，河上漂浮着一些花瓣，准是上游的人家举办了野餐，将瓶花扔进了河水。隔着老远，我都能听见他们醉醺醺的大笑，那无端地令我讨厌。在这样的派对上，你能认识很多人，同很多原先不认识的人说话，然后你们互相握手道别，也许一年之内都不会再碰面。我站在花园里，胳膊晒得发烫，我穿着蓝色的九号球衣，这是格雷姆·夏普最常在埃弗顿穿的号码，以往每次穿它都让我得意洋洋，现在我只想把它脱掉，痛痛快快地跳进河里洗个澡。

一个陌生的男孩抱着本应掉进河里的足球，埋头蹲在河边，他的额发遮住了眼睛。我环顾四周，提了提滑落的球袜，用一种低得令我羞惭的声音警告道：

“快出去！”

男孩准是没有听见，抖动的黄水仙在他的脖子上投下阴影。喘息的河水从他背后淌过，把上游的喧嚣卷走了。

我想，既然爸爸并不知情，那么他可以呆在这里。

“你想玩球吗？”我提议，“不过你得守门。如果我踢偏了，就换你来。”

这个不速之客打量着我，犹豫着要不要和我搭话。他瞧着比我大一点儿，已经是个少年了，但我根本不怕他。被踩断的小树枝在他脚下嘎吱嘎吱地呻吟，好像踩到了那种一碰就爆的虫子，还会弄得人一脚臭。我咧嘴笑起来。

“你抱着的是我的球。”

他把足球放下，轻轻一蹬，球就来到了我的脚下。

他慢慢走向那个旧轮胎充作的球门。陌生人尽管紧闭着嘴，还是尽量表现得有礼貌。尽管我连踢了三次都没进，他依旧耐心地守着球门，眯着眼睛。说到底，我很好奇，他身上发生了什么，他为何会一言不发地出现在我的花园里，情愿成为我的玩伴，却绝口不提他的来历。天色渐渐暗了下来，不速之客的后脑勺仿佛是修剪过的冬青，而他沉默抵御的姿态宛如一匹小马。河边的山楂树、甜樱桃随风摇晃，伯劳鸟“啊、啊”地叫起来，像是对什么表示不满。

我忍不住问他：“你叫什么名字？”

他反问我，“我为什么在这儿？”

他看起来终于符合了他的年龄，我想，究竟他比我大不了多少。从那略微嘶哑的声音中，我听到了不安、焦急、后悔。

“杰，”我说，“和字母‘J’一个读音。”

“我才不关心你叫什么。”他粗暴地打断我，忽然将我们之间那面平静的湖撕烂，往里面狠狠地掷了颗石子。“我得回去，现在就回去！”

“你要怎么回去？你有摩托车吗？”我不屈不挠。

“没有。”他挫败地低下头。他看起来被拥有摩托车的想法吸引了，和我一起陷入沉默。他转身看着那条河。“你会游泳吗？”他的眼睛在幽微的水光里闪烁。“我们可以游回去。你敢不敢和我一起？”

那时候，我多么希望有个机会，能促使我跳进河里！

所以我说：“有什么不敢！”

他望着河水，平静的瞳仁泛起一丝涟漪。他深深地吸入一口气，我忍不住闭上眼睛。随后，一阵细碎的扑簌声传来，等我睁开眼，不速之客的脑袋已经漂浮在了水面之上。他像水球一样浮浮沉沉，我的心怦怦直跳。

河面上，零零落落地漂浮着几片花瓣，鼓励着我将脚踏入水里。冰凉漫过脚踝，我假装自己知道在做什么，缓缓地让水漫过全身。他草草地瞥我一眼，确认我跟在他后边，便笔直地朝上游游去。我尽量让河水不那么湍急地擦过我的脖颈，想象水是一些没有重量的影子，只要碰触到我的关节就会噼啪消失。渐渐地，我的动作顺畅起来。陌生的男孩熟练地游在我的前面，而我出于好胜心在他后头两三码紧跟着，在黑暗降临的河面上扑腾着，想要弄清他到底是何方神圣。

这是相当大胆的一个决定。也许不是最大胆的，但这是唯一一次，我故意跳进了这条永远流淌在我们的房子背后的河，朝着一个未知的方向一去不返。我甚至连这名不速之客叫什么都还不知道呢。我想起我的爸爸，他喝醉之后会朝着所有陌生面孔微笑，而当那陌生面孔是女性时，他的笑容便更为狡黠。他曾经住在我们的家里，但是自从搬家以后，他就很少拜访我们的房子了。他的房间空了出来。爸爸有时候会和派特叔叔去“The Chaucer”喝酒，而我还一次都没去过呢。关于周五酒吧里的一切，关于爸爸打交道的那些小偷、流氓、杀人犯，我都是听婶婶安说的，我从来没有见过他们之中的任何一个。

我只是希望他能回来。

这时，我意识到我游得太远了，那冬青一般的脑袋不见了。一只冰凉的手搭上我的胳膊，把我拎起来，使我停止下沉，重新浮上水面。我呛出了几口水，眨巴着眼，对上了一双严肃的眼睛，和棕色的、湿漉漉的刘海。

“对不起，我不该让你陪我一起来。”陌生的男孩歉疚地说。我和他坐在岸上，膝盖冷得打战，小型瀑布从我们身上流了下去，流进了河里。周遭夜色也像水一样流进河里，四下里十分安静。

“不碍事。”我说，“伙计，你当初怎么会出现在我的花园里呢？”我特意强调了“我的”。

“我试着游回去。”他说，“可是，一道水墙把我挡住了。我游不过去。我只好往别的方向游了，看看有没有出路。”

“那么，你是怎么到这儿来的呢。”我盯着他，他有些局促地咬着下唇，指关节用力攥住。他大概以为我不会注意。“我是说，在跳进河里之前，你是怎么过来的？”

“我许了个愿，”他咕哝着，“忽然有一天，我意识到，我不想——不想再呆在那个学校了——然后我就跳进了一条河……我游了一天一夜，我不知道自己在做梦，还是清醒着……天上的星星，金星、天狼星、水瓶座——秋天才看得到的，但是还没到呢——全掉进河里了，所以我大概是在做梦。可是等我回过神来，我已经站在河岸上了，眺望着河对岸的马路，被阳光炙烤得炎热的风吹拂着我。这一点儿也不像是梦。”

“真羡慕你，许了愿就能实现。”我说，“我每天都在一栋陌生的房子里醒来。我不想再呆在这栋房子里了。我想回家去。”

我决定，我要和他一起游回去。

夜已经很深了，伸手不见五指。两岸十分寂静，只偶尔一两辆车的车灯从对岸扫来，闪一闪。也不知在水里泡了多久，他的样子看起来又疲惫、又渺小，和我自己一样。同时，他看起来又并非全然没有把握。我们距离目的地越来越近，距离我的新“家”越来越远，距离打着呼噜的保罗和约翰、卧室里孤零零的妈妈越来越远。我的九号球衣落在了河岸上，中锋是我儿时最想踢的位置，我希望有人能将它捡起来，它不该遭到这样的怠慢……游着游着，两岸景色开始起了变化。连绵的屋顶和烟囱都不见了，岸上生的全是不知名的花树，远看像一张毛茸茸的织毯。一丛丛的蓟花从水中央的高地上盛放开来，像在警戒着什么。前方越来越开阔，我心里有点打鼓，伸手向前拍打，企图抓住他，黑黢黢的水里被我弄得咕咚咕咚，怪吓人的。他甩开我的手，冲着我喊道：“快住手，詹姆斯，你这样会把咱俩都困在这儿。”

“等我们过去之后，你要回到哪儿去呢？”我说，“也许我们还能一块儿踢球，你可以先踢半场前锋。我是说，在你回去之后。在很久，很久之后。”

他忙着奋力前进，没功夫说话。那屏障在减弱，使他露出如释重负的神情。转瞬之间，他已经像鱼一样滑溜溜地窜了出去。

他在距我二十码的地方停了下来。远远地，他回头转向我，脸上氤氲着水汽。待得水汽散尽，那张面孔露出熟悉的狡黠神情。他的笑声从水里模糊不清地传来，犹如沉船里还在走的钟表，执拗地传递着一声声震荡。

夏日的最后一天，我满头大汗地从床上醒来。叫杰的男孩已经不复存在，如今是老杰米了。卧室窗户大敞着，拥抱着从花园流进的空气，处处弥漫着修剪过的冬青的清香。山楂和甜樱桃即将成熟，在仲夏溽热之中散发出阵阵轻柔的甜香。那个夏天，我沿着河一路回溯，所见之奇，凭我的拙舌不足以形容。

时至今日，魔力从未失效：我不曾从Bootle搬走，这儿一切如旧；而在很久，很久之后，不速之客果真再次闯入了我的生活。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> 写作本文初衷是想证明卡拉维尔乃梦中的情缘……（不
> 
>  
> 
> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 卡拉10岁时父母分居了。
> 
> 2\. 加里上学的时候，除了他自己身边几乎所有人都是利物浦球迷，上学真的很折磨。


End file.
